Masquerade
by Kitten at Heart
Summary: She walked into the Li Mansion taking a tour with her best friend and many others. What if she never leaves because she is pressured into impersonating the Li Clan Leader’s wife? Hopefully the master never finds out...
1. Prologue

Title: Masquerade

Prologue

Author: Kitten at Heart

Updated: May 1, 2005

Rating: T

Summary: She walked into the Li Mansion taking a tour with her best friend and many others. What if she never leaves because she is pressured into impersonating the Li Clan Leader's wife? Hopefully the master never finds out…

……………………………………………………………

Fixed with dark sunglasses and a traditional suit, a young man lazily watched two young rulers. He rolled his eyes as, yet again, the so-called couple started to bicker. Why did he continue to watch over the bickering pair? Oh yes. The money he earned could feed his family ten times a day.

The young man stood up as soon as the seatbelt sign turned off. He made his way to the couple and slightly bowed. "Master and Mistress, we have arrived."

"Finally," groaned a man of about twenty-three with wild brown hair, "I don't know how much longer I could stand with this lazy bitch." He stood up abruptly and gathered his things.

"Like you should talk," scoffed a young woman with cold green eyes, "You hardly do anything productive. Lazing around in your office all day…pretending you care about everything that comes up." She dug in her purse and grabbed her lipstick.

"I never wanted this damn job. It is not my fault that I was born into a family of all girls," he rolled his eyes, "that lipstick isn't going to make you look any prettier. You are ugly as it is. Get up."

The two followed the young man with the dark shades to the front of the small plane. The young male ruler roughly grasped the young woman's hand as the young woman took a deep breath and forced a charming smile onto her face.

"Welcome home," said the man in dark shades as the airplane door swung open. Reporters and paparazzi were waiting with cameras and microphones yelling excitedly. The pair went showed themselves, waving at everyone, and slowly went down the airplane ramp. They held hands as they walked down the carpet to their waiting limo. The young woman blew a kiss to everyone and kissed the cheek of her accompaniment before getting into the limo guarded by men and women in dark suits and shades. The young male ruler gave one last wave as he exited into the vehicle.

"Eriol," the man with brown hair told the young man who accompanied them in the plane, "remind me to wash my hands and face thoroughly before doing anything."

"Oh please Xiao Lang," the young woman snapped, "It was you who married me."

"Like I wanted to. Stupid arranged marriages. I should have just quit being Clan leader instead of marrying any Misamaru Kagura."

"But you did…didn't you Syaoran?" Kagura huffed. "You did love me once upon a time and you know it."

"I was twelve. How is a twelve year old supposed to know what love is?" The pair glared at each other before staring into their respective windows.

…………………………………………………

"…and in fifteen ninety two- the Leader of that time, made law that all future leaders shall have arranged marriages but, the leader two generations ago erased that law. Yet, the acknowledgement of the ceased law has yet to show its face. Li Xiao Lang and his father both had arranged marriages," chirped a peppy tour guide as she dragged the group down a hallway in the Li Mansion.

"Imagine that Tomoyo-chan," whispered a girl with striking green eyes, "an arranged marriage. I would be so sad if it wasn't someone I loved," she pouted as she clutched her long honey colored hair, for it was a natural reflex when she became sad.

"Of course you would think that Sakura-chan. But sometimes they have to do that. It is still in their law that they must be wed by the time they take place as the Clan leader. Li Syaoran's father died when he was a child. So he got married when he was twelve, as disgusting as that may seem. He didn't know what love felt like or meant," Tomoyo gracefully said.

"Wow Tomoyo-chan! You are so smart!" Sakura exclaimed as the tour group came to a sudden stop.

"This is a real treat! In a few moments, the Master and Mistress themselves will be coming this way! Show your respect and bow!" the woman chirped as the group started to whisper excitedly. Men and women with dark suits soon filled the hall, each taking their place to keep the tour group behind. A man with dark blue hair stood in front of Tomoyo and Sakura. His eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of Sakura but his face remained stern.

The Clan leader himself and his wife appeared around a corner and everyone bowed_. Li Syaoran is quite handsome_, thought Sakura, _though would it kill him to smile?_ He acknowledged the party with a slight nod of his head. For a leader, his hair was as messy as ever. Each strand flipped in a different direction but still managed to make him look professional. His chocolate eyes held profound depth but seemed as if no one had discovered what secrets may lay in them.

His wife was gorgeous with her emerald eyes and short auburn hair flowing right above her shoulders. She had a petite figure and decorated herself with plenty of jewels. She smiled at everyone while she hooked her arm onto her husband. She blew a kiss at the group before they turned into another hallway. The bundle of guards scattered off while the one with blue hair took one last look at Sakura.

_Perfect_, thought he, _she will be very useful for the Mistress. Very useful indeed._

………………………………………………………………

_**Kitten at Heart**: This is a new idea that I got while watching the movie "Dave" in my Political Science class. I would greatly appreciate any feedback (aka-reviews). This is just the prologue so longer chapters will follow. Thanks!_


	2. Selecting the mask

Title: Masquerade

Chapter: Selecting the Mask

Author: Kitten at Heart

Updated: June 2, 2005

Rating: T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Clad in a black and white suit, he leaned on a sturdy tree. He fixed his dark sunglasses, just to make sure no one would see his eyes (since eyes reveal the true person-someone like him could not risk it on the job). Resisting the urge to itch his nose and leg, he waited. _They should be here soon_, he thought, _she should be great help to the mistress_.

"Right here everyone," he heard the Li Clan tour guide yell, "we will take a five minute break in the luxurious Li Garden." She clapped her hands together, making her high ponytail twitch a little. "But, in the Li Clan mansion-we have to take the necessary precautions." In a matter of seconds, men and women in dark suits and dark sunglasses guarded the borders of the garden. "See you back here in five minutes!"

_Hm…where is she?_ His eyes, shielded by his sunglasses, gazed among the crowd to find the one girl he has chosen to serve the mistress of the Li Clan. He remembered that she possessed long auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was contemplating on how he was to find such a girl when he heard a bundle of loud laughter.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" The man looked over to see a beautiful woman with a video camera attached to her eye. "Say that again Sakura-chan! Except this time pretend that the camera isn't here…" he heard the girl chirp. Her shoulder length dark gray hair flowed softly in the wind. He savored her creamy white skin but closed his eyes instantly. She was not his subject-her companion was.

"Tomo-chan-you already got it on tape!" her companion groaned. She was the one. The man slowly made his way towards the two lovely women. The woman with auburn hair spotted the man and immediately started to panic. "Tomo-chan! Look! We were probably not allowed to tape anything! Now we have done something bad and wrong!"

"Sakura-chan…" the camera girl sighed.

"We are probably going to be put to jail! Or _worse_-our heads will be cut off in front of the Li Clan Master and Mistress! OH NO!" she cried. When the man approached, she bowed politely and begged forgiveness. "Please Mr. Guard Sir! We didn't mean it! I am so sorry!"

He quirked his eyebrow and responded, "That is not it miss. But you will have to come with me. The Li Clan needs your help."

"My...help?" she squeaked. "Why would the famous Li Clan need help from a normal girl like me?"

"No time to explain" he huffed. He also held out his hand to the camera girl as if he wanted something. "Miss. I will need that tape." She took the eyepiece off of her eye and pouted but solemnly handed it over. "Follow me," he directed the girl and added, "only you." The camera girl groaned and was left by herself with the rest of the tourists.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

The Mistress of the Li Clan hopped around the luxurious room. Literally. She wore a long royal purple dress but couldn't find her left shoe. She screamed in frustration and swore a couple times as she searched with no prevail.

"Mistress?" her personal body guard, Kisawa Saru, started, "you have another pair just like it. It would be easier that way." The Mistress stopped and put on a sweet smile.

"Saru…Saru…" she purred as she limped her way towards the tall man clad in black, "if we did everything the easy way, it wouldn't be exciting-now would it? My dear, it would be easier to tell my husband a few things…but I like to live life on the edge." She trailed a long finger down his chest as she swayed her hips seductively. Saru's breath became more rapid with each move she made. "Besides…the shoe I have on is more expensive!" she squealed and continued her search. Saru sighed and wiped his forehead free of sweat.

"Mistress?" questioned a male on the outside followed by a knock on the closed door.

"Saru dear, can you please retrieve that for me?" she purred as she flashed her emerald eyes. Her bodyguard bowed and answered the door. Thus, Kagura continued on her search for her shoe. She heard some low mumbling from the doorway but she paid no mind to it, however. If it was extremely important, like the discovery of her long lost shoe, _she_, of all people, would hear it.

"Hem," coughed a male voice, "Mistress?" Kagura turned around to see Hiiragizawa Eriol slightly bowing before her. She always liked him. He had a handsome face with mysterious, yet playful, features. His dark blue hair shone in the light and she wanted to touch each silky strand herself. "We have found her."

"Found who, dear? I believe my age is catching up with me…remind me," she cooed. Yes, she remembered clearly. Yet, his luxurious voice was just too rich to waste to anyone besides her. She saw him twitch, most likely about the remark of her old age…yes, being in her twenties is very old.

"The girl to be your double for tonight. You requested someone to fill in for you to exit the hotel where Li-san is giving a speech."

"Oh yes. Thank you Eriol dear. She had better be better than the last one you found me. The last one wanted to steal my dear husband away," she told him dramatically.

"I believe she is much better. We will have to cut her hair and make a few adjustments…and she will be close to perfect." He watched his words to make sure he did not say 'she will be perfect' because the last time he uttered that, his salary was cut for Kagura thought he was hinting that _Kagura _was not _perfection_.

"Well she better! Oh!" she squealed before diving on the floor to look under her bed. She struggled a bit, being in her gown and all, but finally grasped something. She reappeared, kissing her beloved shoe. "I found it!" she squealed, earning baffled looks from the men in front of her.

"Hem," Eriol finally managed do say, "She will be ready after the banquet and you can study her yourself."

"Very well," she grunted as she slipped her shoe on. Eriol bowed respectfully and left the room. She looked up at her bodyguard with a mischievous glint in her eye and waltzed over to him. "This will be the perfect night Saru-kun…a night full of wonderful publicity," she paused and then continued, "and mystery."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"E-excuse me?" a young woman squeaked as a room full of people buzzed around her like a hive of bees. She sat in a chair, fingering her skirt, and looked around cautiously. A man with blue hair told her to stay put and he would explain everything to her in a matter of minutes. She looked at her watch to see that it has been at least half an hour.

"_My goodness_!" she thought. "_They have scissors…and lots of them! A-are they planning to cut me? Or worse! Cut my ears off! I probably heard something I should not have! Do they still do that kind of stuff in today's society? I am so worried! AH!"_ she mentally screamed as a woman wheeled a bowl of wax over to her._ "They have hot wax as well! They are going to burn me as well! Maybe to make sure that I get the most pain possible so I will listen to them! WAIT! How can I listen if my ears are cut off? I am so confused! Maybe they will cut off only one ear…maybe I didn't do such a bad thing so I don't deserve both ears cut off. But whatever I did must be horrible!" _ She snapped back into reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked back to see the blue haired man. He smiled sweetly, something unexpected of him because of his job.

"I suppose I should explain before your head explodes from confusion," he soothed (while the woman mouthed 'can you tell?' and started to feel her throbbing head). "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol. And you are Li Kagura."

_What? This man is obviously nuts to think I am the Mistress of the Li clan! I am Kinomoto Sakura_, she thought. "I am sorry Hiiragizawa-san. You must have the wrong person. Clearly-I am not the mistress. My hair is too long," she explained while she clutched her long locks of auburn hair, "I have been raised middle class…and public speaking makes me nervous!"

"Of course Kinomoto-san. You are not the mistress…yet," he said mysteriously.

"W-what do you mean…yet?" Sakura whimpered. She did not like the idea of this, much like how she did not like the idea of these people running around with hot wax and scissors all around her.

"The Mistress is going…on a secret mission tonight," the blue haired man struggled to say, "and she needs your help to see that the public does not notice that she has gone missing for the night." Eriol glanced at the young woman's face. Her face spelled 'confused' all over. He giggled a little bit for this woman was much more innocent than the Mistress.

"Ano…what does this have to do with me?" she squeaked.

"Kinomoto-san. The Mistress wants you to pretend to be her for a short while tonight." He glanced at her face stricken with fear before continuing, "You will receive a hefty check for your services tonight. You will be protected tonight and will be in the Mistress's debt, giving you one wish from the Mistress. What do you say?"

_My goodness! Me. Pretend to be the Li Kagura, Mistress of the Li clan? W-what should I say? _she thought_, they obviously need my help. I guess the money would be very helpful to pay my rent for the month…or last month…it could be fun…_

"Um…I guess I will do it Hiiragizawa-san" she replied shyly, "but, why me? I am not pretty enough to be her…"

Eriol stared at the woman when she said this. Though she was clad in and old shirt and shorts, she was beautiful. Her emerald eyes held so much life and her innocent face could make anyone want to hug her on the spot. In the few moments that he has known her, he could already tell that she had the innocence and curiosity of a kitten but the will and determination of a tiger.

"Kinomoto-san. If you are to be Li Kagura…you must act like her as well. You are beautiful and you will always be beautiful," he giggled for that is how the Mistress thought about herself. "Anyway, the Mistress is of Japanese decent, which is hard to find in a city from China. When I saw you first, you looked almost exactly like the Mistress. When she has special…missions like these, it is really hard to find a Japanese woman that looks somewhat like the Mistress. We often have to settle with a Chinese woman, wearing sunglasses and a wig. The Mistress is never happy about that because she says when you hide your head, you have something to hide."

"Wow…" the young girl breathed.

"We need to hurry though. We don't have much time," he droned as he started to walk off and workers started to circle around Sakura. "Ah yes," he remembered, "I do hope you don't mind getting your hair cut dear. We must make it realistic."

"_WHAT_?" yelled Sakura, making her voice echo off of the walls. The group of workers carrying scissors slowly made their way closer to Sakura. Sakura started to whimper, clutching her locks for dear life.

"Stop right there!" squealed a woman entering the room. Her eyes were un-merciful and her smile, twisted. She brushed stray locks of gray hair away from her face as the sound in the room ceased. "If anyone is to cut Sakura-chan's hair…it is going to be me." She marched to the chair where Sakura was sitting and gave out an evil giggle, if that was possible. "I have been waiting to do this for _years_ Sakura-chan."

"Tomo-chan," Sakura told her friend softly as she neared Sakura with large scissors.

"How did you get in here?" Eriol questioned as he smirked with the young woman. The woman grinned.

"That is a secret for you to find out dear…" she whispered huskily.

"She has a homing device on me, I swear!" Sakura squeaked before being suffocated by her friend.

"Leave it to me, everyone!" the woman squealed, "I can make magic happen or my name is not Daidouji Tomoyo!"

_If there is a God, help me!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_After a month, the chapter is finished. I have no guarantees on when the next one will be up. I am graduating from High School on June 10th and then I have various graduation parties to attend, my college orientation, and then my college leadership camp…it could be a while._

_Review please! And if it is a flame-make a point. I only accept flames if it gives advice._


	3. The mask fits

Title: Masquerade

Chapter: The Mask Fits

Author: Kitten at Heart

Updated: July 13, 2005

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor do I have the money to buy it. CLAMP is all mighty and I love them and respect them. Don't take my money! Starting September first…I will become a poor college student!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

A man with messy auburn hair groaned as yet, another person stood up at the lectern to make a speech. This was the fifth old man clad in an old, dusty tuxedo to stand up to declare that the Li clan will bring peace to the world. He placed his elbows on the table and propped his head up with his hands. He was so bored of hearing these senile men talk. Couldn't one just tell everyone that the Li clan is headed towards disaster? That would bring some real excitement. But every man wanted to get on his good side. Every man wanted to be noticed by the Li clan. To be noticed, you had to be noticed by the Li clan leader or be approved by all of the Li clan elders. That would never happen.

"…and by doing so, the Li clan will bring peace and prosperity throughout the entire world!" the old man concluded as he got a standing ovation by everyone in the banquet hall except for one. The Li clan leader himself. Instead, he yawned and looked at his watch.

"Umm…" whispered another old man on the stage, "The Li clan leader…has decided, umm, not to speak tonight. H-he believes, umm, that this banquet is…not for him but…for the people at…umm…here." A few claps were heard but mostly some muttering on the man's poor public speaking skills.

A sly smile stretched across the young man's face. He loved that excuse. Why speak when you can give an excuse that you were kind and did not want to be the spotlight…but you always are. His eyes drifted around the room. To his left sat his wife, flirting with the waiter like always. To his right, sat his old-but wise- mother. She always knew what was going on with his life, without ever hearing about it. To his mother's right sat his cousin, Meiling. She wore an evil grin like every other night. Probably thinking of a devious plan to win his heart. She loved him. But she loved money more. Behind him stood Hiiragizawa Eriol the usual mischievous grin on his face. The young man sighed. Was anything in his life going to be unpredictable?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

After another hour of speeches by old men, Eriol tapped on Kagura's shoulder. Kagura smiled sweetly and hugged Syaoran's arm for show. Yet, her husband ignored her sweet and loving affection. Syaoran stared blankly into the crowd as his wife placed her lips by his ear.

"Hun…I need to use the little girl's room…" she whispered seductively, "…if this ends before I am back…I will meet you back home…" She heard her husband grunt as she stood up. She dragged her fingernails across his back before departing. She linked arms with Eriol and seductively walked off.

Once out of earshot from any passerby, Kagura growled, "God, I hate that man. I flirt with every other person and they are at least _flattered_." She then squeezed Eriol's muscular arm. "She is ready then? She had better look somewhat like me. Just enough to fool everyone. We cannot go around cloning perfect looks, now can we?"

"Yes Mistress," Eriol sighed, "She is ready. I left her in good hands." He took her up stairwells, through small hallways, and _down_ some stairwells. He finally knocked on a door labeled 219. "Antecedent," he mumbled towards the door. A girl with gray hair opened the door. She grinned at the two and gave a tiny 'oh ho ho' before urging them to come in.

"She is perfect Hiiragizawa-san! Just perfect! I used all the pictures I could find of the Mistress so I could get the most accurate look!" She clapped her hands together and her eyes began to shine. "But now that the mistress is here, I could make the last adjustments, if needed! Come see!" she begged as she led the pair into another room.

"Eriol…who is this?" the Mistress asked distastefully.

"Ah. This is the girl's best friend. She actually does fashion designing and makeovers for a living, surprisingly. She…snuck in actually and threatened with death if anyone got close to the girl," Eriol groaned.

"And you could not get rid of her?"

"She was very scary, Mistress…"

"Here she is!" she squealed. She took a young woman by the shoulders and pushed her towards Eriol and the Mistress. The young woman struggled to grin and then bowed deeply.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura," she squeaked. She then faced the Mistress. "I am very happy to meet you in person."

Kagura studied the young woman. Eriol was indeed right. She looked a lot like her. The girl she met at the door cut her hair just right. Her soft auburn hair was short in the back but flowed to her shoulders in the front. She even had Kagura's trademark stray bang that always managed to flip up into the air. Her eyes were emerald, in a Japanese eye shape.

"Give me a smile, girl. I need to check your teeth," Kagura ordered. Sakura complied. "Very nice…very nice. Did you have braces as a girl?"

"No mam."

"Well Eriol. I say you did a fine job in finding a girl." She then turned to the girl who greeted them at the door. "And your name?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo, Mistress."

"Well, Daidouji, you did a fine job in making her look almost exactly like me…and the dress! I didn't think I had a spare!"

"It was no trouble! I have Sakura-chan model all my clothes and I had one designed almost like yours already! I did a few alterations and your body guard got these shoes for me!" Her eyes began to sparkle once again. "I had so much fun! Once I scared off all your employees, it was a piece of cake!"

"Perfect! Just…put some more mascara on the girl, would you? I need to talk to Hiiragizawa for a minute." Kagura then pushed Eriol in the next room and shut the door. "Are you insane?"

"What is it, my Mistress?"

"I cannot use that girl! She is positively too fat! Do I look _fat_?" Kagura growled. "She has to be at least 115 pounds! (52 kilos)"

"And you are…"

"I am 112 thank you! (50.8)" Kagura huffed. "I guess this is all we have, don't we? At least we only have to use her for less than a minute. I don't think many people will notice 'my' sudden weight gain!"

"I am sorry for letting you down again, Mistress" Eriol stated in monotone.

"You better. You are lucky that only my husband can let you go. I would have fired you when you used that Chinese girl with that horrible wig. I don't buy your sappy story that you have to 'feed your children since your wife died years ago'. Jeeze. Everyone uses that excuse," Kagura hissed as she stomped off. "I will be leaving now. The banquet should be over." Kagura then left the room and stomped down the hallway. Eriol solemnly rejoined the girls in the next room.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked, "I heard the Mistress screaming in the other room."

"Oh, it was nothing. She saw a spider." Eriol sighed and added, "she did tell me that her double needs to have pearls. She is known for them at times."

"Right!" Tomoyo chirped as she rummaged through her emergency makeover bag. Out of the blue, Tomoyo heard a hushed giggle. She looked up to see a woman, whom she has not seen before, standing at the open doorway. Her mischievous eyes were ruby red and her silky black hair was placed in two buns.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Hiiragizawa?" she cooed in a low voice. She stepped over to where Sakura was standing and she placed her left hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Another double for the Mistress of the clan?"

"Yes, Meiling," Eriol muttered.

"You have really outdone yourself this time. She is a spitting image of the Mistress." Meiling then used her fingernails to trace an outline of Sakura's face. "But…her attitude is all wrong." Meiling mentioned Sakura's constant trembling and lip biting.

"But Miss Meiling, you are being quite scary," Eriol pointed out.

"Ah, yes. But Kagura would not mind one bit. In fact, she would think I am _flirting_ with her," Meiling growled, "You see miss…if you are going to be Kagura for even a mere minute, you have to act like her. That means flirt with anyone and everyone. That also means that you must act like everyone is flirting with you as well. Be strong. She thinks too much of herself."

"I-I cannot possibly do that miss!" Sakura squeaked. She was still uncomfortable by the fact that this strange woman was placing her hands all over her body. "They have told me that I am only walking to the limo for her. I-"

"Actually, Miss Kinomoto," Eriol interrupted, "She has a point. You are going to need to act like her for that mere minute. People will notice if all of a sudden, the Mistress of the Li clan is suddenly slouching and hiding from cameras."

"C-Cameras!" Sakura squeaked. _Goodness_, she thought, _I cannot possibly go out in front of cameras! What if someone recognizes me? What if I don't smile right and I am placed on the cover of every tabloid? Or what if I trip! Everyone knows I am a total klutz! And to be a klutz when I am supposed to be the Mistress of the Li clan? When the real Mistress finds out that I tripped while being her, my head is going to come off! I don't want my head to come off! My head is fine right where it is!_

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled, "Sakura-chan, you have not tripped yet!"

"Oh…did I say that out loud?" Sakura mumbled.

"No, I just can read you like a book."

"Enough chit chat ladies," Eriol declared as he took hold of Sakura's arm, "It is time to go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Remember. Smile and wave. That is all you have to do," Eriol reminded Sakura as he pushed her towards the front doors. "Act confident. You are Li Kagura."

"Right. Li…Kagura." She took a deep breath and plastered a cheesy grin onto her face.

"Um…that will have to do," Eriol grumbled as he opened the doors for her.

Immediately, Sakura heard the roar of fans waiting on the sides of the red carpet. They acted like she was the biggest music star in China. Cameras almost blinded her and her cheesy smile. She slowly took cautious steps onto the carpet. She suddenly saw a line of little girls, still in their school uniforms. It had to be close to eleven at night and they were watching Sakura with hopeful eyes. "There she is!" she heard them say along with excited giggles and comments. Sakura stared at them for a while and her smile slowly changed into a natural smile filled with kindness. She then stood tall, reminding herself that she was the Mistress of the Li clan. She waved to the little girls (earning squeals from all of them) and various screaming fans. She whisked down the carpet feeling like a brand new person. She giggled at the cameramen when they wanted her to pose. Finally at the end of the carpet, she turned around and blew a kiss to the crowd (like the Mistress does). The camera flashes blinded her at that moment so it took her a few moments to recover. When she turned back around, Eriol held the limo door open for her as she climbed into the car.

"That was wonderful Miss Kinomoto!" Eriol congratulated, "I admit, I was a little worried. But you pulled it off! The crowd loved you! And that wink…I didn't tell you that she did that every time!" Eriol seemed very ecstatic for a guard. "Do you realize how much money I will earn because of you?"

"Um…thanks?" Sakura squeaked. She was just happy that this nightmare was over with. Eriol gave her a tiny smile.

"Let's get you home, Miss Kinomoto," Eriol announced as the lights from the city framed the windows of the limo. "And…in order to get your check…"

'_Oh no! What do I have to do now? Please don't tell me that I have to give myself up to anyone! That would be horrible! Oh no! What if this man…wants me? That is disgusting!_' Sakura started to inch away from Eriol. '_His hands will not touch my body_.'

"…could I get you friend's number?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Ha! Finished! Sorry about that. It has been a while huh? June 2? This is what I was up to: Graduation from high school, various graduation parties, my college orientation, a Leadership camp at my college (fun stuff), vacation (in which I had to write a 6 page essay during the relaxationess because the leadership is technically a class so we had to write a paper for a grade), and lastly…work. I am almost working full time at Target to earn some cash for college.

As this story goes, Sakura and Syaoran WILL meet next chapter…I hope! Hehe! Remember…reviews equals updates...and not brain farts…


End file.
